kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
Irori
Irori (いろり Irori) is the eldest of the Setsugetsuka Trilogy by Shoko Karyusai. Appearance Irori is a petite woman of average height and has pale skin. She has long, silver hair that is kept in a ''hime'' cut, which reaches up to her waist line; her bangs covers her forehead, short tresses frame her face and another pair of tresses that goes past her shoulders, secured by round bead-like clips. Also, she has blue eyes and wears a light colored lipstick.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Light Novel: Volume 4 Cover On the left side of her head, she wears a hair accessory that is composed of two golden rings that have ribbons of different sizes and colors; a large, black ribbon, and a thin, dark blue ribbon with violet beads at the ends, which also holds up the black ribbon and golden rings altogether. Additionally, Irori wears a pair of indigo-colored, fingerless gloves with a ringhole that is worn on her middle finger. The gloves sport dark blue trimming, which is also the same color as the ribbon tied at her wrist.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Volume 5 Cover Her clothing consists of an indigo-colored kimono with dark blue han-eri collar and white linings on the inner and over collar, secured by a dark obi that has a blue obijime ''tied around it, which holds a white ''obi-age inside that overlaps on the top and the bottom of her obi. She also wears a dark closing ribbon at the back, with a dark blue colored tasuki that holds up her sleeves, exposing her forearms but leaving the longer portion of the sleeves hanging. Below her obi is a dark sash that has ribbons on its ends, holding a dark cloth that has an intricate design in front. Her dress is a tone darker to her kimono, and a ruffled, white dress that is attached in the dress' innards and goes past the trimmings. For hosiery, Irori wears blue-colored ankle socks and a Geta of dark color for footwear, that has dark blue straps which are fastened on her ankles.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 3 Personality Among her siblings, Irori is mature, graceful, well-mannered and usually displays a calm demeanor. She is different from her younger sisters; she is neither over-emotional like Yaya, who becomes easily frantic in critical situations, nor is she flirty and cheeky like Komurasaki. Living true to her role as the eldest of the three, Irori is a caring sister and becomes evidently hurt when she sees Yaya bursting into tears.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 24, Pages 5-7 She also exhibits a protective side when she assures Komurasaki that she will freeze anyone who will dare to take a peek on her. Despite being collected most of the time, Irori is easily frightened and flustered. She can be bashful as well, on occasions where Shoko teases her for being worried or keeps on going on about Yaya,Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 12 when Shoko "toyed" with her and ordered her to wear a bikini.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime Special: Episode 6 Irori has a great sense of responsibility as well, being particularly strict with Yaya, especially with her duties with Raishin Akabane and would not hesitate to tell her younger sister off if she spots something wrong.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 1-2 She is usually beside Shoko wherever she goes, usually serving and following her commands and whims, regardless of what they may be, making her look like the latter's assistant.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 7 Plot Cannibal Candy arc Irori comes along with Shoko Karyusai to visit Raishin.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 9, Page 32 She then comments about seeing a stray tear in Yaya and calls her a slacker, and tells the latter that she must follow Komurasaki's example, who does her tasks and duties without complaining. Later, she takes off Yaya's top clothing as Shoko puts her in "safe mode", and as the two leave, she inquires that if it is alright for Shoko to let the two go. When Shoko asks if she was worried for Yaya, she denies it. Going on, Irori then comments about the Akabane clan on how they were once able to control spirits and familiars at will. Finally, she asks Shoko if Raishin will be able to defeat Tenzen, which the former responds by saying that revenge is truly worthless and if Raishin learns the truth, he will resent her. Subsequently, as the battle with Cannibal Candy concludes, she leaves with Shoko.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 4 Sword Angel arc Irori receives a call from Raishin, being asked to deliver a message to Shoko and do a background check on Frey. She becomes worried after hearing Frey's assaults and how incapable Yaya is on protecting him. But even before Raishin can finish what he has to say, she hangs up the phone.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 18, Page 6 Later, Irori, along with Shoko, visits Raishin and Yaya again. She checks up on Yaya, and later hears Shoko's explanation about the purpose of Raishin's trip on the orphanage, about Frey's automaton, and her subsequent command to steal its Magic Circuit. This causes Irori to worry.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 2-8 After the Night Party in which Raishin is severely wounded, Irori appears to stop Yaya when Raishin is sent to the Academy's Hospital. With Yaya crying and panicking despite her advice to calm down, Irori slaps her without warning. Now getting her younger sister's attention, Irori consoles her by advising her to believe in Raishin, as he has a powerful heart, and would not die until he defeats Tenzen. Finally, she hugs her, as the latter breaks into tears. That evening, Irori tricks Yaya when the latter prays Raishin's for safety, causing her to chuckle. After the second night of the evening party, she appears with Shoko yet again, and assists on saving Frey and Rabbi's lifeKikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 28-29 when Shoko tells her to prepare a bowl full of ice. After the life-saving procedures are completed, she stands outside the room with Shoko and listens to her explanation as the latter reveals the shocking truth about Frey.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 30-36Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 26, Pages 3-7 Elf Speeder arc Under a full moon somewhere in the academy, as she, Shoko and Komurasaki are relaxing, she inquires about Shoko and refills the latter's sakazuki. As Irori gets to her the voluptuous woman rant about Raishin in response to the inquiry, she faces, then chuckles with Komurasaki, saying that it is unusual for her to complain and adds that Shoko knows Raishin better than anyone. When Shoko tells her that she is too relaxed for someone that worries about Yaya all the time, she gets flustered and looks away, refuting the claim. Irori fixes her gaze towards the moon afterwards. Appearances in Other Media Irori being Careless at Open Air Hot Spring Having a dip in an outdoor bath with Shoko and Komurasaki, Irori becomes restless, telling the former that she is drinking too much and telling the latter to be careful as they do not know what kind of Sorcerers are watching them. Afterwards, Irori gets alarmed, claiming that something is inside the outdoor bath, which also victimizes her companions. She tells Shoko to get out of the bath when the unknown entity suddenly emerge from the water, causing her to scream and freeze the entire bath. Irori apologizes afterwards and leaves. Pretty Girls Gathered! The Great Tumult of Full of Swimming Suits Irori appears in amidst of the spectacle that Raishin, Charlotte, Frey and her sisters are into, telling them to leave the situation to her. She proceeds on freezing a certain spot of the pool together with the unknown entity that the others were unable to capture. Irori humbles herself when Raishin commends her for the successful capture, and becomes bashful when Komurasaki points out her bikini, saying that it is her master's orders. Irori comes closer as Raishin starts talking about the entity. Her attention is caught next by Kimberley and listens as the woman provides an explanation to the spirit, which is actually the 6th element, Metratron, and sees how the spirit materialize into a young girl after the professor breaks her ice. Irori quietly observes as the spirit drifts away afterwards. Abilities Ice Manipulation: Irori has demonstrated great control of her ability, particularly in freezing things, whether in a grand scale by freezing a whole outdoor bath together with the surrounding rocks and plants in it by just letting out a scream or to small degree by just freezing a specific spot of an open water without affecting its entirety or the people that are in it. Her Magic seem to co-relate with her emotions, since the former feat were done after the Metatron startled, and ultimately, scared her. It should be noted that the ice Irori produces posses some durability, since it did not melt or produce any drippings at all, not until Kimberley used her Mana to shatter it. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Automaton Category:Banned Doll